


Celebration

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin reflects on his choice during his goodbye party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> CN: 15  
> Prompt: Celebration.
> 
> This turned a little angstier than I thought... Sorry!

The celebration for Martin getting the job at Swiss Airways wasn't really the one that he thought it would be. He knew that the others were happy for him that he'd gotten the job, but somehow the celebration felt bitter sweet. He didn't really feel like celebration anything even if it meant moving to Zurich and getting a real apartment and a proper pay...

It just didn't feel like a party at all. Still, it was a typical MJN celebration. Arthur had worked hard on the decorations that filled the portacabin. They were hung up haphazardly but still, it was typical Arthur. Everyone was wearing a party hat at Arthur's insistence, even Douglas. It looked completely ridiculous but it wasn't enough to make Martin smile at all. 

In a way, he didn't want to leave MJN, sorry, OJS, he wanted to remain here with his friends. Now that Carolyn would be able to give him a proper pay check. Maybe he would be able to get his old job back? Or just be a back up pilot or something. That way, he wouldn't have to move?

He let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the wall and picking at the label of his beer, watching the others. 

Carolyn and Herc were sitting off to one side, arguing about opera again. Probably a ploy for Carolyn to get Herc to take her to the opera again. 

Arthur and Douglas were standing at the refreshments table. Douglas was showing Arthur some kind of coin trick. The look of childlike glee on Arthur's face was too adorable to watch. 

It was hard to believe that he was going to be leaving these people soon. It couldn't end like this, could it? Maybe this wasn't a happy ending, but more like a bitter sweet ending. Didn't they always say that all good things had to come to an end sometime, even if you didn't want the good thing to end any time soon?


End file.
